Distorted Melodies
by SwoonsForWolves
Summary: Everyone thought Rebecca's life with Solomon was perfect, however they couldn't be more wrong. Yet when she receives an invitation to Rachel and Paul's engagement party, she sees this as her way out. What will happen when Seth imprints on her? How will she react when Solomon comes looking for her after she sends divorce documents?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Black lay on her bed, staring up at the deep blue ceiling; the ceiling had been painted over four years ago, when things with Solomon were still perfected, when she still understood what the term domesticated bliss was like.

The change in her husband started when he had a surfing accident, he very nearly left the earth and this was certainly the worst day of her life.

She had seen death far too much, it was why she had fled from her childhood home.

But after the accident he was never the same; he was bitter, fearful, a drunk.

He would not go in the water he once loved, and he trashed the entirety of the house leaving his wife to resurrect some order to the edifice.

Violence soon followed, Solomon Finau did not care what magnitude this was, whether it be mental, emotional or physical.

In the beginning it was solely insults, he played on her weaknesses most of which was her guilt for leaving her family behind in La Push, leaving her younger brother Jacob to take care solely of their injured father.

Many years ago, before they even married she had spilled her guts to this man, there wasn't a single attribute of her past that wasn't told to him, and now he deemed it fit to use this shards of truth, and he would twist them into acrimonious suspicions.

Then the hitting began, it was nothing major in the beginning of course, but now three years down the line he would punish her any way he could.

On this fateful morning though, her life would change for the better, though she was in pain, her body stiff from the beatings she had endured the previous night, she felt almost free which prior to checking her house, and the post was completely out of character for her.

She didn't know how long she lay like this, unaware of everything that occurred in this house, but finally, she moved.

It was time for her morning cup of coffee, and to check if she had received any post, a refined palm grasps at a handful of the silken blanket, propelling it off her body.

She doesn't spare a glance to her broken form, she can't.

This would break her entirely, and since this mess had begun she had internally promised herself that Solomon Finau would not break her spirit.

She knew she needed to escape, but she had no idea how to implement or plan such a thing.

She slowly climbs off of the lavish mattress, as to not aggravate any of the cuts or bruises littering her russet skin.

She rubs at her eyes as she safely exits the bedroom, her husband would be long gone and would only expect his food to be on the table by the time he got home.

She rallies to the kitchen, switching on the kettle before she steers her anatomy towards the front door, they had only received one letter today. She picks up the lavender envelope, her head angling side ways in confusion.

Apprehensively, she waits until she's sat at the kitchen table to gaze at the hand writing, tears instantly stab at her eyeballs as she recognises the writing style to be that of her twin sister - Rachel.

Her fingers drift down the imprints where the pen had been plunged into the envelope, tears tracks down her features, a sense of hope fluttering in her gut.

Ironically, the envelope was only addressed to Rebecca, not her husband too.

Not that Solomon would attend whatever function was inside anyhow.

Guzzling in a deep breath she tears open the envelope, insides lays a plane ticket, and a invitation to Rachel's engagement party.

Her twin was engaged?!

This was excellent news, and she knew she had to go.

She picks up the telephone, programming the number of her husbands work, tapping her foot on the stool she was sat on with every ring.

"Hello," Solomon answers.

"Hey baby," she replies, trying to sound care free, and not as desperate as she felt.

"Is everything okay, Becca?" He asks with a warning in his tone.

"Yes, it's just I received an invitation in the post, from Rachel, she's throwing an engagement party and she wants me to come."

"I think that would be a great idea."

Rebecca sags in relief. "You are?"

"Yes, no when are you leaving?"

"I was thinking straight away, but if you want me to wait longer, that can work too."

"No, no. You go see your family, tell them I say hi."

"Will do!" She exclaims, feeling chipper suddenly.

It didn't take her long to pack, she didn't nearly have as many clothes as she used to since Solomon burned the majority a few months back. Now all of her belongings fit into two bags, it was pitiful.

She takes no time at all to exit the house and drive to the airport, she had never experienced such freedom.

She knew one thing was for certain, she couldn't wait to be in her real home, with her real family.

She never should have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom, this was the first thought to run through Rebecca's mind as her plan landed, a triumphant grin spread across her lips and she neither felt the need or desire to suppress it.

She couldn't comprehend this reaction, if her marriage had still been a loving one she would probably be dreading facing her family, she would also have the support of her husband.

But there was no reason to day dream now, this was her reality and she had to accept it.

She stays parked in her seat whilst the other guests on the plane exit, she couldn't be bothered with the valiant pushing around whilst rapidly getting annoyed because the crowd wasn't dispersing enough.

She had made it, she could revel in this without getting annoyed with how long the entire thing was taking, and she did.

Neither Rachel nor Jacob would be waiting, she hadn't called or texted either of them to notify them of her upcoming presence, they probably thought as much that she would be coming to the engagement, but not as quickly as she had been.

It was just assumed her marriage was a happy one, that she was still the bubbly girl she had been when she left La Push.

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Seth POV

Seth's shift of patrolling had just ended, his body sways as he steps closer and closer to the Uley's house, ordinarily he wouldn't be coming here just after an all night patrol, but as they were having a pack meeting this was unlikely to happen.

The pack was all a buzz with the engagement of a pack member and imprint, and the majority of the pack, and especially Billy, Jacob, and Rachel suspected this would be the infamous return of Rebecca Black.

Seth had to admit, he had never heard of her before the invitations we sent, Jacob didn't like to talk about his sisters until Rachel came back to help him out with his father, it seemed like there was some bitterness there, which he found to be understandable.

Jake had only been young when they left.

Seth pushes on the door, allowing the sublime aroma of Emily's cooking to invade his senses, he was almost drooling simply at the smell.

By the looks of the crammed room, everyone was already here, he bypasses the living room cutting straight to the kitchen to make up a plate, which he would inhale whilst he allowed the others to talk about what this meeting was all about.

He grabs the remainder of the food, feeling grateful that someone had thought to put this aside for him, especially with the appetites of the likes of Paul and Quil.

He makes quick work of taking his seat and tucking in.

A couple of minutes tick by before Sam finally clears his throat.

"Now that everyone is here, we can conduct this meeting, I have gathered some news, many sources have seen nomads trespassing on the Forks land, and other tribes lands too. As our pack is by far larger, and seemingly growing, the bounty has been handed over to us.

Furthermore, there are more whom are exhibiting signs of becoming like us, I will fill you in on and names and descriptions within the next few days, and I want you to watch them diligently."

Sam takes a breath, looking over every entity of this room, Seth suspected he was waiting for someone to break the Rebecca ice, he gained the feeling Sam did not want to start this conversation.

But no starter came.

"Lastly, we must talk about Rebecca Black, as she is considered an outsider to the pack because she doesn't know the truth, I advise that you be more careful."

"Can't we just tell her?" Rachel asks exasperatedly.

"No."

With a roll of her eyes Rachel pries herself from her fiancé, and begins to clean up.

She was annoyed, that much was clear. But it was also understandable, Rebecca wasn't an imprint, that any of the un-imprinted members of the pack knew of anyway, so as the rule goes; she was not revealed this secret.

The next few minutes is passed with staring, no one says a word and no one else lifts a finger. Though many fidget, Seth was growing ultimately uncomfortable so he leans back, resting his head against the back of the chair as he allows his lids to veil his eyes.

And then, the silence is shattered by a knocking on the door, and an unknown scent.

A luring scent.


End file.
